Phantom or Fenton?
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: Dark Chronas oc, Abby, comes and stays with the Fenton's. She starts to realize something isn't right abut the young Danny Fenton. Oh did I tell you she's also a Ghost Hunter. Great! Well, she starts to find out Danny's secret, piece by piece.


**(I do not own anything but the plot. Dark Chrona has helped with plot ideas, and owns her oc Abby. Also sorry for the long wait DC, once again.)**

**. . . . .**

The Fenton family were having their usual breakfast, starting with Jack showing off one of his new "inventions". Jazz Fenton sighed. "Dad, do all your inventions revolve around ghost hunting?"

Maddie gave her a smile. "Yes sweety, because we're Ghost Hunters."

Jack looked at his gadget and turned a wheel on it. "If it'll only work-" The next thing that happened was an explosion and Jazz using the fire extinguisher to put out Jack.

Danny rested his hand on his cheek and twirled his spoon in his cereal. His eyelids drooped a bit until a knock came at the door.

Jack pushed a button on his gadget and it hummed to life. A grin split his face. "This baby will suck up a ghost within a five mile radius..."

Danny snapped to his feet. When his whole family turned to him, he said calmly. "I'll get the door." He then went to the door and opened it, seeing a female with bright red flame-like hair and a shade of blue eyes. "Uh-"

The girl looked at him. "I'm here to talk with your parents." She stated and then looked over his shoulder into the house.

Danny stepped aside, brow slightly raised. "You sure you have the right house?"

The girl gave a stiff nod and went in. As she did so, another explosion came from the kitchen. She came face-to-face with one of the people she had come to see. Jack Fenton, even though he was kind of brunt, but definitely Jack.

"Abby, long time no see." Maddie came up to her and brought her into a hug. Soon after, Maddie was ripped away, and Jack was in Abby's vision.

Jack directed the gadget at Abby. "How do we know you're not a ghost? Maybe you're not the Real Abby Winchester."

Maddie put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Honey, she's not a ghost." She clarified it to her husband.

Jack paused. "Uhm, yeah, I'll put it away." He slowly put the gadget on the table. He then greeted Abby. "Hello Abby, caught any ghosts lately?"

Abby said. "A few."

Jack congratulated her on the accomplishment, and Maddie did as well. Jazz looked at Abby then her parents, when she actually thought that Abby wasn't a ghost hunter, guess not. She advised them that she needed to head out for school, and she did so. Just then, Danny came into the room, accidentally connecting with Jazz's shoulder.

"Sorry Jazz." Danny gazed over to Jazz's face.

For some reason she did not seem angry or anything. In fact, she smiled. "It's fine Danny."

Danny turned to the commotion in the room. Abby's eyes drifted to Danny's, both stared at each other for a split second, and after that, Abby's attention went back to Jack and Maddie.

"What's your reason for coming?" Maddie's face turned serious at the end. Abby started. "I was wondering if you would let me stay here for a few days." Honestly, she had a job that someone had wanted her to do, involving a specific ghost, but she was going to go for two instead.

Danny, cautious of the possible new addition to their house, watched silently. Both Maddie and Jack agreed, letting her have a guest room for her to stay. Before she went up to her room, she picked up Jack's gadget, messing with it. "Try this way." She handed Jack the object, spun the rod/wheel, and angled it up a bit. It hummed to life and Danny shivered, quickly leaving and saying goodbye to his parents.

. . . . .

Nightfall came fast to some, slow to others. Abby stayed in her room, while both Jazz and Danny were out. Jazz was out with some friends, studying, and Danny was out on patrol.

Danny Phantom flew overheard as his friends, Sam and Tucker, were on the ground. "See anything?" Sam's voice cracked into the speaker in Danny's ear.

"Not yet." Danny responded.

Then Tucker's voice commented. "There may not be any more ghosts to fight."

Danny didn't respond until Tucker asked. "Hey Danny, everything alright?"

Danny shook his head to clear it. "Yeah..." He debated on if he should tell them about another Ghost Hunter they would have to watch out for. Finally, he decided to tell them. "There's a new Ghost Hunter under my roof."

"Jazz? She-" Tucker started then Sam cut him off, "I doubt it was Jazz." Her voice came.

"Yeah, her name's Abby. Supposedly she hunts ghosts, but my Father thought she was one," stated Danny, a little suspicious. However, both Sam and Tucker laughed. They couldn't believe that Jack had took someone as a ghost.

Danny went to speak, but a figure hit him down. He grunted as he smashed to the concrete, almost colliding with Sam and Tucker. Once again, before he could realize what was going on, a hard pressure went to the side of his head.

"Hi, Danny Phantom." The voice muttered, which didn't sound at all happy either.

. . . . . .

Abby strapped on the necessary equipment needed to capture or kill a ghost. She went down the stairs to see Maddie and Jack in their pajamas. "Abby, we're going to go out tomorrow, okay? Maybe you should get some rest." Maddie coaxed Abby.

Abby reluctantly went back up to her room and waited.

_"I've heard you are quite the Hunter, Abby." Vlad Masters said to her. Then to the figure in a red outfit he added, "Valerie, you will have to work with Abby to make sure you succeed-"_

_"Mr. Masters, all due respect, I work better alone." Valerie told him._

_Vlad paused momentarily. "... I agree. How about you and I talk this out privately, and then I'll have Abby do another job?"_

_"That'll be fine." Valerie went and came back, both with Vlad. She seemed in a bit of a better mood. After she left the mansion, Vlad got down to business._

_"You must go after him, as we planned, but Valerie is not going to join you. If she happens to be in the area, let her try it. Since I already know you can do it without many problems."_

She snapped back to reality from the flashback and slowly crept downstairs. Quickly and quietly, she made it in less than a minute, going through the door. She sat upon a rooftop, crouched low and silent. Any second now, he would show up. When he did, Abby threw herself from the roof and straight into his side. He crashed to the ground and grunted.

She drew a type of gun that could shoot through ghosts, only ghosts. Pressing it to his head, she uttered. "Hi, Danny Phantom.." She went to shoot, but stopped. She could of easily killed him, but saw a goth looking female and a weird looking male, staring.

She dropped her attention to Danny, however, he kicked the gun out of her hands and rolled backward to escape her for a second.

She was quickly was in front of him and gave him a swift kick in the stomach, making him hunch forward. She went behind him, and as he went to dodge, Abby clipped the back of his head with her heel. He landed on the ground (on his feet).

Abby darted at him, making Danny take to the air. She caught his foot with a glowing green whip-like gadget and dragged him down.

Danny winced and went to pry off the thing, which was shocking him. Eventually, he almost got it, but the ground next to him exploded as a force hit it. He was flung back, while Abby did a back flip to land on her feet.

Danny skidded across the road and looked up to see a bazooka aimed at him. His glowing green eyes widened a bit as the shot was taken and it came at him.

Suddenly, it went through him, and he appeared unharmed, since he was intangible. He went back to tangible. The one that took that shot went to aim again, but instead she shot something out of her wrist/suit. It got its intended target. Danny went to his knees and quickly took off the whip-like object that still hung around his ankles.

He leaped left as the figure flew at him. A red gloved fist just missed him. Danny dodged a few more punches, but then a beam hit him into Sam and Tucker. It suddenly grew dark and the wind picked up sharply. There was a familiar laugh and a green mist appeared. Danny shivered as a blue mist came out of his mouth: his Ghost Sense.

Ghosts spilled out all over the place. One ghost stopped, the Lunch Lady.

"You thought you could hold me there forever?" She said, voice sweet. "Well, why don't you have some honey?" Suddenly she glared, meat forming meat monsters. "Well too bad!"

Danny looked over his shoulder at Tucker. "I thought we caught her and put her in the ghost zone, Tuck- I mean someone I don't know." His eyes darted to Abby's, and his heart skipped a beat. He now knew that the masked figure was her, and she was after him.

Tucker looked over at his finger on the Fenton Thermos, lifting his finger off a button. "Heh, oops..."

Sam glared a little. "What do you mean 'oops'?" She had herself propped up onto her palms, butt on the ground.

Danny stood and helped his friends up. Then he turned to the Lunch Lady. "Hungry?" Danny started and ended with, "Here's lunch!" The Lunch Lady received a powerful blow to the face, and her monsters attacked. Danny shot them with ectoplasmic beam that had a white line in the middle out of his palm and at the nearest monster, not to hit it, but keep it away.

Suddenly, all the monsters went onto Danny. A glowing green light exploded from the mess and left only Danny there, arms outstretched and steamy looking. The monsters were no where to be seen. "Tuck!" His hand whipped out and easily caught the Thermos. Using his ghost powers, he caught the Lunch Lady in the Fenton Thermos.

She yelled out as she was sucked in, "NO!"

Danny reached the ground, holding the Thermos in one hand. He twirled it on his one finger and gave a grin. "You think they'll learn by now."

. . . . . .

The kids went home for the night, since Valerie and Abby had gone during the fight, and they'd need the energy for tomorrow with hunting all those ghosts down. Morning came and Jazz and Danny left for school without breakfast, both saying they had something important to do.

Maddie sighed at that. "Jack, maybe we should introduce Abby at dinner. It doesn't seem right not to."

Jack made a face. "I don't know."

"Jack..."

"Yeah, I guess we can."

. . . . .

Abby was made to go to school because Maddie thought it good for her. Abby saw the goth and weird boy walking with Danny. Even though she did, she continued walking, maneuvering through the other students.

As the day went on, there was almost no action for neither Abby nor Danny. Danny was kind of glad, while Abby was completely bored out of her mind. She even thought she had seen a ghost and chased after it, only too late to realize there was a human that she then crashed into.

The person under her blinked his blue eyes. They were silent for awhile until the person said. "You're that Abby girl that my parents invited into the house, right?"

Abby stood up, nodded, and watched as he stood up. "Yeah, Abby Winchester."

"The name's Danny, Danny Fenton." He outstretched his hand, which she shook slowly. "My sister, Jazz, the one in the kitchen-"

Sudden screaming erupted down the hall. "Excuse me," Danny said as he ran toward the commotion. Abby followed the noise. Everyone was running, except Danny, the goth one, and the weird one. Danny ducked behind a table, and Danny Phantom came in to play, after which she thought she heard a faint "Going Ghost".

Abby leaned against the door frame and decided to wait a bit, because why not. She saw Danny dive in and a green beam go through his palm and into the other ghost. He easily dodged the attack of the other, and green fire came from his hands. These fireballs collided with the other ghost, drawing it back. With a quick aim of the thermos, the ghost was gone.

Danny Phantom reached the ground and as the overturned tables hid his body. As Sam and Tucker went toward where the ghost had landed. Abby took a step forward with a wrist ray type thing (it's similar to the Fenton Wrist Ray, but not exact) at the ready.

What puzzled her slightly was that it was not Danny Phantom, but Danny Fenton. She headed out the door and out of the school. Soon as she stepped into the Fenton house, she was immediately sat down at the table, and so were Jazz and Danny. "I really have this project for school I have to do-"

"Your project can wait until after dinner." Jack said and sat down. Maddie brought out the rest of the food and pulled up a seat.

"We'd like you to meet Abby." Maddie gestured to the redheaded girl who wasn't her daughter.

"She's a very well-known Ghost Hunter, and great at it!" Jack quickly added with excitement.

Abby didn't look up from her food as she drew her fork into her mouth.

Danny mumbled. "Already met her."

"Good! It's settled, you two will go with her tonight." Maddie told her children. Abby leaned back in her chair, while Danny froze and Jazz went to object.

With a stern look from her mother, Jazz closed her mouth. "For one night?"

"Just one." Her mother nodded.

Jazz nodded back, directing her attention to Danny, who looked like he was deep in thought. She knew his secret, and she didn't know what Abby would do if she found out. Plus, she really didn't want too.

"Off you go, here take these." Maddie put gear into their hands, including: a few jumpsuits, weapons, a Fenton thermos for each, a wrist ray for each, and one ghost finder.

Jack gave them also one belt that kept away the ghosts from even touching them. "All of you be careful, and bring in some ghosts." He smiled proudly. Before the kids could exit the room, Danny's Ghost Sense acted up, and he saw Vlad Plasmius, who was staring at Abby.

Vlad went toward Abby, and that was when Danny accidentally tackled Abby in a way to get Plasmius away. Abby got up. "What was that for..?" She said calmly.

Danny scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm, sorry I kind of tripped. Sorry about that." It was his last minute cover up so no one would suspect anything.

Abby looked like she didn't believe him, but did not press him for the real reason. Danny quickly saw that Vlad had left.

. . . . . .

After getting ready and leaving the house, Jazz walked next to Danny and between Abby and him. She wore the belt that Jack had gave her for protection and took care not to touch Danny.

Abby slipped on her mask. She analyzed Danny's reaction. Danny looked to the ground, and a sigh escaped his lips.

As they walked, with no movement or any signs of ghosts, suddenly Danny stopped in his tracks and turned around. Both Jazz and Abby did the same. What they saw was a bunch of ghosts ranging from tiny in size and big as in Hugely Towering. The closest one went at Jazz, and she ducked, while another lifted her up into the air.

"Going gh-" Danny started, but stopped from a glance from Abby and a worried look from Jazz. "I mean going to kill some ghosts... heh..." He attacked, but purposely got knocked down.

Abby zapped a beam at the ghost holding Jazz; it howled and dropped her. A ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, swooped in and caught Jazz in mid-air. The ghost, Danny Phantom, gently put Jazz down, while being cautious of Abby.

Abby withdrew a whip-like gadget and flicked it at Danny. Danny blinked as the whip went behind his head. Turning around, he saw a small ghost tied up in it. A thermos came at Danny, and he caught it without looking and used his ghost powers to activate the thermos and suck it the ghost.

Danny went left and landed a hard elbow into a ghost nearby. Then he sucked in that ghost. Abby looked around and saw the ghost called Vlad Plasmius. She walked away after that ghost, creeping slowly.

Abby's whip-gadget was at the ready and she whipped it out at Plasmius. Plasmius dodged easily, turned to her, and laughed. "You think you can take me just because you were getting Danny Phantom? Well, sorry, I'm way more experienced with skills than him."

Abby took a step forward, real calmly, and said. "Highly doubt that you have better skills... You may be more 'experienced,'" she hinted toward older. "However, you shouldn't talk so much." She whipped out her hand, and the whip got the ghost's arm.

Plasmius tore it off, noticeably it was quite painful. He came at her with tremendous speed, but Abby slid under his flying form and back-pedaled a few steps. Then the Wrist Ray started to zap Plasmius. Out of anger, Plamius grabbed her by the arm and bent it at an odd angle.

"You aren't supposed to be after me." He murmured low, almost too low to hear for even her. Abby crushed his foot under hers, spun around, and landed a punch to the fist. Actually, she would have if Plasmius didn't disappear.

He quickly reappeared and created copies of himself. Out of nowhere, Danny Phantom collided with Plasmius. Abby went to follow, but they managed to disappear from view, well from human view.

Abby went back to find only Jazz. "Where's Danny?" She stated, even though she already knew.

Jazz shrugged. "He can handle himself."

Abby asked for the ghost finder, and Jazz gave her it, a confused expression on her face. "I think I know how to find him," Abby said to herself basically.

Abby took the lead, Jazz right next to her. "How's this supposed to find Danny?" Jazz asked.

Abby tilted the Ghost Finder down and looked up to see a black-haired boy a little ways away. She went up to the boy, clearly it was Him.

. . . . . . .

When they reached back to the Fenton Home, Jazz immediately went up to sleep. Danny was on his way up until Abby stopped him. "Can I ask something?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

Abby said, bluntly. "Are you Danny Phantom?"

Danny grew real nervous and started to stammer. "N-no, why would y-you guess that? Even if I were a ghost, how'd I even survive this long under a ghost hunters' roof?"

Abby just stared. "Enough with that crap. You're Danny Phantom. One reason is your friends, there're a dead giveaway. Another is that you suddenly disappear and Danny Phantom comes out. You also say 'going ghost, as well. And another is you're personalities are the same. Plus, Danny? Both names, similar personalities, coincidence, most likely not."

Danny had a stoic face.

Abby continued. "So that's a yes then..." Danny gave one stiff nod. "Then, I have one more question. Is Vlad Masters, Vlad Plasmius," she questioned.

Danny hesitated, which gave her an answer.

"That's all I needed to know." Abby turned and left a stunned Danny alone in an empty room.


End file.
